


which is a strange way of saying "I care"

by deplore



Series: Holiday Season 2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi narrows his eyes and walks over like the floor has suddenly turned to hot coals and is immediately faced with a dilemma: does he sit next to Nijimura (who he has been fighting with over fermented fish with for three days) or does he sit next to Akashi (who is Akashi)? He sighs and plops himself down next to Nijimura. “Is this a relationship intervention?” he asks.</p>
<p>Akashi smiles, ostensibly friendly, but Mayuzumi can detect a twitch at the corner of his lips that suggests to him Akashi is clenching a fist underneath the table and using every bit of his high-mannered upbringing to restrain himself from flipping a plate into Mayuzumi’s face. “I’m not going to bat around the issue and get straight to it, then. I am not quite certain why you two continue to bring me up in your arguments and I really don’t want to hear an explanation,” he says. “But please stop."</p>
            </blockquote>





	which is a strange way of saying "I care"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [begleiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/begleiter/gifts).



> Prompt: NijiMayu - Nijmura and Mayuzumi end up on the same team in college and regularly include threats of Akashi when sassing each other. Please assume the three of them are somehow at the same college and playing on the same basketball team!

**From** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **To** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **Subject** : I swear to god

Stop putting kusaya in my fridge  
Everything in there smells weird now

 

**From** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **To** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **Subject** : Re: I swear to god

> implying you have food in your fridge

And don’t even text back like “YES I DO”  
because I know you don’t, you’ve been  
living off protein shakes, instant ramen,  
and nutrition bars since the beginning  
of finals hell. L O L.

 

**From** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **To** : smelly fish  
 **Subject** : Re: I swear to god

Why are you lol-ing me  
It’s not funny ok

AND LOOK THE PROBLEM IS IF I BUY FOOD  
IT’S GONNA END UP SMELLING LIKE YOUR  
STANK ASS FISH SO CAN YOU REMOVE IT

Do not think for a second I’m not above  
texting Akashi and telling him about this

 

**From:** Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **To** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **Subject** : Re: I swear to god

L M F A O  
Try it. I’m gonna text him and tell him  
you haven’t been eating proper meals.

Did he ever make meal schedules for you  
guys in Teikou? Those things are intense.

I’m surprised he hasn’t made any for the team  
yet, actually.

 

**From** : Nijimura Shuuzou ****  
To: smelly fish  
 **Subject** : Re: I swear to god

100% sure kusaya would not be on the approved  
food list

 

**From:** Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **To** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **Subject** : Re: I swear to god

100% sure not eating fruits or vegetables for  
like 4 days straight would piss him off more.

 

**From** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **To** : gouge my eyes out  
 **Subject** : favor

Can you tell Nijimura to eat something  
that isn’t prepackaged?

He’s gonna, like, really bring down the team  
setting a terrible example for the rest of us.

 

**From** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **To** : Akashi Seijuurou  
 **Subject** : do me a solid

Tell Mayuzumi to stop putting his gross smelling  
fish in my fridge

 

**From** : Akashi Seijuurou  
 **To** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **Subject** : Coffee Friday afternoon? My treat

Nijimura-san, I hear your last final is Friday morning.  
Are you free to meet up that afternoon? Let me know.  
\- - -  
Akashi Seijuurou

 

**To** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **Subject** : Coffee Friday afternoon? My treat

Mayuzumi-san, it’s been a while since we’ve met up.  
If you’re not opposed, could we meet up this  
Friday afternoon?  
\- - -  
Akashi Seijuurou

 

* * *

 

In retrospect, it would’ve been obvious they were being set up if they could’ve stopped arguing about the contents of Nijimura’s fridge for more than ten minutes. When Mayuzumi walks into the café to see Akashi sitting there with Nijimura, he is tempted to run away, but then Akashi looks over and makes eye contact. Mayuzumi curses the fact that he has inexplicably chosen to spend enough time with Akashi that Akashi can pin him down almost like he doesn’t naturally lack presence. Akashi raises a hand and calls, very clearly, “Over here, Mayuzumi-san.”

Mayuzumi narrows his eyes and walks over like the floor has suddenly turned to hot coals and is immediately faced with a dilemma: does he sit next to Nijimura (who he has been fighting with over fermented fish with for three days) or does he sit next to Akashi (who is Akashi)? He sighs and plops himself down next to Nijimura. “Is this a relationship intervention?” he asks.

Akashi smiles, ostensibly friendly, but Mayuzumi can detect a twitch at the corner of his lips that suggests to him Akashi is clenching a fist underneath the table and using every bit of his high-mannered upbringing to restrain himself from flipping a plate into Mayuzumi’s face. “I’m not going to bat around the issue and get straight to it, then. I am not quite certain why you two continue to bring me up in your arguments and I really don’t want to hear an explanation,” he says. “But please stop. Constantly bringing your intrapersonal relationship to me is making it hard to be impartial as vice-captain of the basketball team, let alone as your…” He trails off and Mayuzumi is almost tempted to snicker as Akashi’s eyebrows fold in a mildly embarrassed sort of way.

Nijimura rubs the back of his neck and says, “Yeah, yeah. It’s not your problem Mayuzumi won’t take his disgusting food out of my fridge, I know.” Mayuzumi can sense Akashi’s gratefulness that Nijimura cut him off from making a snide comment about Akashi’s inability to use the f-word.

“Right, and it’s also not your problem that Nijimura makes bad nutritional choices,” Mayuzumi says.

Akashi gives them both a look in turn before tilting his head and closing his right eye. Nijimura and Mayuzumi immediately straighten up a little in their chairs. “Perhaps we should place our orders now,” he suggests in a tone that is very difficult to argue against. Neither of them resists as Akashi adamantly turns the topic of discussion to the winter conditioning schedule he’s planning for the team.

 

* * *

 

 

**From** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **To** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **Subject** : I am the best

I took the kusaya out of the fridge.  
It’s sitting on a plate with some fried rice I made.

 

**From** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **To** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **Subject** : for once, no lies detected

Is this the gap moe thing you always talk about

 

**From** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **To** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **Subject** : do I ever lie??

Oh my god. Just hurry up and get here before I leave.  
You’re an embarrassment.

 

**From** : Nijimura Shuuzou  
 **To** : Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **Subject** : not even gracing that w/an answer

;)


End file.
